In applications where receiver needs to sample and digitize multiple input signals of unknown phase with respect to the clock, the input signal may be corrupted (e.g. slow settling, ringing), due bandwidth limitations in the transmission channel, impedance mismatch or other phenomena. In order to minimize bit-error rate or the sampling accuracy, the receiver needs to find the optimal sampling point. Previous solutions utilize statistical methods and have limitations in the highest signal frequency or the minimum channel bandwidth.